Yes, I Do Love You
by Ein Kampf kann eine Lebenszeit
Summary: Wanderer and Ian discuss her feelings for him, and he realizes he can make her feel the way he wants to. Wanderer/Ian FLUFF! One shot. Please read and review, rated "T" to be safe.


**Oh my God, right? A Host fiction from me. Yeah, I loved the book, and yeah, this is my favorite pairing. Wian forever!**

"You still look at him like that you know," I heard Ian say from my right. My head snapped towards the sound of his voice. I looked at him with wide eyes. I didn't understand what he was saying. Humans still amused me; they were never specific with their thoughts.

"What do you mean?" I asked for clarification. He looked at me and laughed. Not the booming laugh that Kyle had, but his subtle laugh when I did something that wasn't entirely human.

"I mean the way you look at Jared. It's almost like you're remembering Mel's memories of him, just the way you look at him…" he trialed off, yet again not completing his thought. Sometimes it angered me, him trailing off, but I had heard the hurt in his voice, no matter how hard he tried to conceal it.

"You know you're the only one I could be with, right?" I said. I hated seeing Ian hurt. It hurt me. And I didn't like it, and it must have been so much harder for him.

"Doesn't make that any easier," he said lowly. We had a table to ourselves. People were filing out of the kitchen slowly, going to start the work for the day. Ian was waiting for me, as usual. And, almost as usual, I had been staring at Jared. I didn't feel the same way for him as I had in Mel's body, but when I just stared at him, I remember some of Mel's memories of when he had made her the happiest. Ian couldn't understand that though.

"Follow me," I said, finishing my roll and taking his hand. He looked at me with a confused expression, but followed me nonetheless. He grasped my hand as I led us to our room.

"What are you planning to do?" he asked as I sat down and motioned for him to sit next to me. He did so, and looked at me, the same expression on his face.

"I'm planning on telling you why I stare at Jared. You think it's because I still have feelings for him, correct?" I asked. I wanted to get this right, and not make assumptions. He nodded, and I continued. "I have feelings for you, Ian. When I stare at Jared I'm thinking about how happy he makes _Mel_, not because I think of him in any way besides a friend. Only you could be able to make this body react in certain ways, because I somehow control those reactions subconsciously," I explained. He was looking at me, and I couldn't tell if he had understood or not.

"Ian?" I asked after he was silent for a few minutes. His jaw was slack, and his brow was furrowed. Perhaps he was thinking. He shook his head, as if to clear it, and his eyes focused on me.

"Can I do something?" he asked timidly. I nodded my head, curious as to what he would do. He took my right hand in his left, and his right hand traveled up and down my arm. "How does that feel?" he asked, looking at my arm, and not my face. I was looking at my arm as well though, so it didn't really matter.

"Good," I answered without thinking. He smiled, and stopped his action.

"That's good," he said. He brushed his fingers on my cheek, and I closed my eyes as he did it. I felt his palm against my face, and leaned into it. Soon I could feel his breath on my forehead and he pressed his lips to it lightly. "Good or bad?" he asked again.

"Good," I replied once again without thinking. I felt his lips for a smile and he moved, and did the same to my nose. He asked the same question, and again I answered without thinking. I could feel the blood rushing to my face as he laughed.

"And this?" he asked before he lightly pressed his lips to mine. I couldn't exactly answer, but I decided to return the gesture. Our lips moved in unison, and my hands went to his face. They covered his cheeks, and moved to his neck as his hands traveled down my torso and settled just above my hips. His right hand went to the small of my back and applied pressure, and as a result I moved closer to him. When we were touching he suddenly picked me up and we were standing. We broke apart shortly for air, but resumed as soon as we could.

We had pushed the mattresses together on one side of the room, so the other side was empty, and he took advantage of that. He backed me against the wall, taking me by surprise. I broke the kiss to inhale sharply, but he busied himself with my neck. I was soon missing the attention and gently redirected his lips to my own. We picked up where he had left off, and – if possible – it became more heated. My body managed to make it so I would wrap my legs around his waist, and my hands moved to his face while his were still positioned on the small of my back.

He carried me in our current predicament and placed me on the bed, seemingly hovering over me. His arms supported his body weight and my hands were holding his shoulders. I could feel every muscle, every tendon working to keep him hovering. They weren't straining, but they certainly weren't completely relaxed. It gave me a sense of being protected. I broke our kiss again, because I needed air, and I'm guessing he did to.

"Shouldn't we get back to work?" I asked, forgetting why I had taken us here in the first place. It wasn't that long ago, but five minutes, five extraordinarily wonderful minutes had passed since then.

"I don't think I'm done yet," he mumbled, and started kissing me again. It was only at this point that I started to realize that everywhere he touched me was on fire. Not unlike the reaction I had had in Melanie's body when Jared touched her. My legs were still wrapped around his waist, and it was at that moment when we heard an all - too – eager – to – see - me voice coming down the hall.

"I think I saw them come down here," Jamie said enthusiastically. Ian moaned in the kiss, but didn't stop. He only did that when the sound of shuffling footsteps was right outside our door. My legs unraveled themselves from his waist and we stood up, seeming to be about ready to leave when the door opened.

"Why is it that Jamie always knows where to find you two?" Mel asked, her hands on her hips and a small smile on her lips

"Because Jamie is psychic," I said jokingly. Ian smiled and put his arm around my waist possessively. Jamie didn't seem to notice, and if he had, he ignored it. He bounded over and took my hand, dragging me out into the hall. Jamie continued to drag me to the main cavern, and Mel and Ian followed behind us, talking in low tones. Mel did most of the talking. I was hardly paying attention to Jamie, so I didn't understand what he'd said.

"And so now I'm here," I heard him finish. I smiled and nodded. That seemed to be enough of a response to keep him talking. "So what were you and Ian doing? You guys were gone for ten minutes. We thought you'd be five tops, at least, that's what Jared said," Jamie said. He was confused at the last part, clearly not understanding everything. I rolled my eyes. Of course Jared would have said something like that.

"We were just discussing some things," I said, waving it away with my hand. Jamie shrugged and let go of my hand.

"I gotta get to school, or she'll have my head," he said, heading off to the corridor that led to the room we used as the "formal" school.

"Have fun," I said, and he just snorted. I turned towards Ian and Mel. Mel seemed to be asking non-stop questions, and Ian looked flustered. He was so cute when he was flustered.

"We'll say I believe you," she said as they approached me. I crossed my arms. I felt a question coming on, but I didn't expect it from Ian.

"Are you up for a raid?" he asked. We were running low on some supplies, and those supplies were easily attained now that everyone trusted me. So, in my head, they weren't really raids so much as they were trips to the store.

"Don't see why not," I replied casually. I looked at Mel who had a smug grin on her face. I looked at her questioningly, and she smiled.

"I was just telling Ian about the female needs in the caves. Not all of us are as active as you two," she said. My eyes widened in shock. How could she be so … casual about that? And how could she talk about it openly? It was supposed to be something that didn't leave… that area. She must have realized my panic.

"You can't honestly think that no one knows about what you two do, can you?" she asked for clarification. I suppose she had a point. Nothing in these caves seemed to stay a secret for long, but I still had female needs. It's not as if _those_ had disappeared. I still got them, cramps and all. I shrugged.

"Anyway," Mel said, changing the subject… thankfully. "Jared is waiting for us. Corn picking. Again, joy," she said sarcastically. No one liked doing that job except for me perhaps. There were a few jobs people didn't like doing. Such as soap making, or helping Doc help humans readapt to their bodies. No one liked that much. Everyone was either non-responsive, or they were very disoriented. Sometimes a soul would just kill the human before we had a chance to get it out, and that was always hard for them. We didn't let Jamie do that. We didn't let Jamie anywhere near the hospital when we were extracting souls. He always just wanted to watch, but Mel and I were both over protective of him. He didn't like it too much, but he dealt with it.

We headed to the field and started working. Thankfully it was a cool day, and Ian and I were working together, which always made the days go by faster.

It seemingly no time at all we were heading towards the kitchen for the third time today for dinner. I answered questions again, it had become a routine for me to tell stories of the souls, and with Sunny there to help – she was still looking for Jodi, though she didn't want to leave – it wasn't such a burden anymore. Sunny was nice, but she had no shame. She wouldn't feel bad for talking about our invasion of earth, but she told it truthfully. No carefully worded replies to questions as to not hurt their feelings. When she answered questions, the lessons, or so I called them, seemed to last longer, and Ian and myself, including a few others, retreated to our rooms for the night. Tonight was one of those nights.

"You never answered my question," Ian said, nudging me lightly with his elbow as we walked down the hall. I looked at him curiously. He had asked a lot of questions today, which one was he referring to. "Was it good, or bad?" he asked, jogging my memory.

"Oh, that, that was exceptionally good," I answered him, looking straight ahead with a straight face. I peeked a look at him and he was wearing a smug look. "Does someone have an ego?" I asked jokingly.

"Now you see, Wanderer," he whispered, "I only have an ego because I deserve it." His smug look turned into a full fledged 'I am awesome' look.

"And what makes you think you deserve it?" I asked, stepping in front of him and turning around so we were face to face, almost. There was a bit of a height difference, but that didn't matter. We were outside our room and I had a smile on my face. My hands were folded behind my back and I was leaning towards him slightly.

"Well, I am an amazing protector for starters," he said. I couldn't disagree with that. "I'm also stubborn," he said, a mocking contemplative looking on his face.

"I don't see how being stubborn has to do with any of this," I said, turning to open the door, but his hand stopped my actions. I looked up at him impatiently. I was ready to lie down and just rest.

"Would you like me to tell you, or you would rather be shown?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders. He could do either, but he loved proving his point. No matter how insignificant his point was to everyone else, he had to prove it. I loved him for it though. He picked me up easily, and I gasped. I still had to get used to the feeling of being carried places. He opened the door with his foot and set me on our bed. Then he closed the door and came to join me.

"Also, you have told me, and explained to me on several occasions, that I am the only one you will ever love, and I think that's reason enough," he said, kissing my nose, and then lying on his back. I couldn't argue with his point. It was very valid. And true.

"Fine, do what you will with your ego, but don't think I love you for it, because I don't," I said with finality. I saw him smile, and I knew that he thought he'd won. Which he had. I couldn't bear to beat him. He was unbeatable.

"I have one more question," he said suddenly. I could hear in his voice that he was tired, and I could also tell what his question was. He was so self conscious sometimes. I stayed silent, waiting for him to continue though. He didn't. I looked over and saw him sleeping.

"Yes, I do love you Ian O'Shea," I whispered and kissed his forehead lightly before falling asleep with my head resting on his chest, and his arm keeping me there effortlessly.

**Okay, so... Please review? I would love it. Never written anything for the Host, so I'd like to know if I got everything good and such... and yes, I know, my beta/stalker/awesome friend is going to kill me, but it's her own fault for going to bed at four in the morning... Just kidding, I just couldn't wait to get this up, I'm proud of it.**

**Enough of my babble, REVIEW! This author worships reviewers.**


End file.
